Touché
by GatesofShadows91
Summary: Carver and Fenris' friendship had been a rocky one but a strong one. The pair had always been as aggressive as wild brontos and just as eager to prove who held dominance to their group of friends. They clashed constantly with their massive swords, words and fists. It took a life almost being lost for them to realize…


**A/N**: This is _kind of_ a… companion piece to my other Dragon Age story '**Wait For You'**.This was the _original_ first chapter before I scraped it wanting to start with a more intoduction to the young Hawkes and little Leto/Fenris instead of my first DA fic to start with smut... hehe :p The only thing is the Hawke in this is the default male mage and _not _my customized _female_ mage from '_Wait for You'_)

So as Fenris can't remember his life in Lothering with the Hawke family before his markings you can _look_ at it like the 'first time' saying it because Fenris doesn't remember who Carver is or the time they had spent together...

I just _loved_ how this scene turned out too much to _not_post it. **Boy/Boy love, don't like, turn back. **

Reviews are much loved *hint-hint* :p Aaaaand I will shut up now so you can go and enjoy the Caver/Fenris sexytimes 8)

**_BioWare own everything! I'm just playing in their dragon and darkspawn-filled sandbox._**

* * *

A lop-sided smile clung to Carver's features as he strode into the main room of the Tevinter elf's mansion.

He instantly spotted the elf's mop of white hair on the stair case almost up to the second floor. He had a dead slaver hanging off his shoulder the fresh carcass splattering the steps red as he climbed.

That was going to be thrown out the window into some _fortunate_ nobles' backyard one the sun went down tonight the Templar was sure of it.

He weaved his way through the broken furniture, and overturned torn couches and tables until he reached the foot of the steps. "Not looking for company, human" the elf called gruffly over his shoulder when he heard the clinking of the Templar Knights armour bumping against the furniture downstairs.

"And here I thought you would be _happy_ to see me..." the youngest Hawke said in a mock-hurt voice continuing to bound up the stairs two at a time.

Leto heaved the slaver from his shoulders and dropped it onto an old-looking round table in front of him which crumbled under the weight of the body "How did you get in here anyway?" he asked with an almost agitated sigh "The doors are locked"

"_Were_ locked" the Templar smirked feeling quite pleased with himself that he managed to break in so easily with the set of lock-picks he won in a game of cards with that Pirate Captain in The Hanged Man on one of his nights off mage-hunting duty a few years back before that whole qunari fiasco.

"You know… I cannot keep asking your brother for money to keep fixing the locks because you don't bother to learn how to knock"

"I like to surprise you" He said as he was practically bouncing on the spot as he spoke again "Do you know what day it is?"

The elf ignored the question. "You are awfully cheerful." He observed, looking over his shoulder at his companion with a raised brow "What is it you want Carver?"

The Templar padded across the room and slinked his arms around the elf's slender waist and rising slightly onto his tip-toes to plant a trail of kisses to the sensitive tanned flesh behind Tevinter's large pointy ear and all but purring into it "I think you know…"

Fenris let a wispy moan slip out as Carver nipped at his earlobe, "Not now." he groaned, trying to pry those armoured arms off him.

He didn't want to put his hand through Carver and kill him accidently because his markings were glowing brightly with the anger that still thrummed through his veins from fighting a group of slavers that got in through the cellars and tried to make the mansion their new HQ.

He angled his head to look over his shoulder and voice that point but was silenced by the blue-eyed man capturing his lips.

"And in case you were wondering… and I know you are secretly _dying_ to know what day it is." He said when he broke the kiss and smiled at the elf "Today is the five year anniversary of the first time I told you I loved you."

At those three words the light calmed considerably"Your memory seems to be broken, Carver." He stated, a cheeky smile tugging at his lip "Are you sure that little Dalish blood mage friend of yours didn't hit you in the head with her staff hard enough to knock pieces of your brain out?" The Lyrium Warrior asked as he turned himself around so he was facing the Templar and gripped the other mans' short hair with a gauntleted hand and tugged his head off to the side so he could look down into his ear canal as if checking for loose or missing brain matter.

"My memory is perfectly fine so you can stop trying to examine the insides of my head through my ear you weirdo" The blue-eyed man chuckled as felt his head beings moved onto his other shoulder for inspection. "I'm talking about the day I saved your life"

"_You_ do that a _lot_ you know." The elf pointed out, poking at his nose with a metal clad fingertip "Which time are we talking about here?"

"The time you almost drowned on the Wounded Coast because my idiot brother tried to help that Chantry Boy from Starkhaven"

"But you didn't…." he trailed off furrowing his brows as he tried to find the memory.

* * *

_Fenris had been sent over the cliff edge by an arrow to the thigh and a swift moving shield bash taking him by surprise from one of the men that had murdered Sebastian Vael's family._

_Hawke had never heard such a cry of anguish leave his younger brother's throat since his twin was slain by the ogre before he abandoned the fight and was scrambling down the cliff face to the raging waters below. _

_Anders glanced at Hawke with a raised brow silently questioning the blue-eyed swordsman's reaction then shot a bolt of electricity at the rouge about to stomp on Carver's fingers._

_Carver had somehow managed to drag the elf's limp form from the water and up onto the sandy plains. He was ghastly pale his lips had gone blue from lack of air._ He wasn't breathing.

"Fuck!" _He growled kicking a rock across the beach. He had not been fast enough, not strong enough to save the Tevinter elf the wild waves._

_The elf he'd secretly been in love with since the day his brother introduced him into their miss-matched circle of friends. _

_He can't be…. _

_The youngest Hawke felt like his heart was being clawed at by Shrieks. _

_Carver dropped to his knees and cradled the elf head on his lap. This can't be happening… No, no, no. He can't lose another person he cares so deeply for. He can't die! People like Fenris don't just die. Please hold on…. Please… he thought as he ran a hand though a hand through wet white locks. He never got the chance to tell him how much he means to him. _

_He turned when he heard footsteps approaching and bristled when he saw the Spirit Healer just __**standing **__there "You!" his voice was murderous as he pointed "You fix this! You fix this RIGHT NOW!"_

_"There's nothing I can do…."Anders said sadly "He's gone, Carver. I'm so sorry"_

_His eyes burned with the tears threatening to fall, he promptly covered Fenris' pointy ears like if the word didn't reach him it would mean he'd stay in the land of the living._

_ "_Heartless_ bastard!" he snarled at the healer, his voice cracking with emotion "I HATE you. I wish it was YOU that went over that cliff instead of HIM"_

_Carver had thrown almost those exact words at him when Bethany had died. Hawke frowned deeply at his younger brother holding their friend's still form close to him and it was a horrible form of _déjà vu.

_Hawke hung his head_,_ they had all just lost a great friend and brilliant swordsman and it was all his fault they were out here in the-middle-of-nowhere in the first place because he just couldn't help himself when it came to helping others….. if he hadn't accepted that mission Fenris would still be with them. _

_Carver suddenly had an idea - he'd once seen the Guard Captain do it for a little girl who fell in the water at the Docks and it was like a magic trick the red-head ex-soldier could do and she got the child breathing again. Maybe he could pull that trick off too… _

_New-found hope was dangling in front of him like a carrot in front a hungry mule._

_He carefully laid Fenris back on the sand. He pinched his nose, breathed deeply and closed the gap between their faces. As he pushed the air past the elf's lips he prayed to the Maker, The Ancestors, to the Creators and to every other god he could think of hoping one of them would hear and bring the Lyrium Warrior back to him. _

_He'd lost him once before. His heart couldn't take it if the elf was permanently taken from him._

_The two mages could only watch in silence as the youngest of the group tried again and again to breathe life back into Fenris and cringe at the distressed whimpering Carver was trying his hardest to hide. _

_"Fenris…" he cried into the crook of the elf's neck "This isn't funny anymore. Wake UP" he thumped the Lyrium Warriors chest with his fist and tried giving him mouth-to-mouth again this time empting the entire contents of his lungs hoping that the air reserved in the deepest corner of his lungs held some sort of life-giving magic._

_He was about to pass out from giving so much oxygen to the other when clawed fingertips dug into his arm and he felt the Tevinter's head shifting under him. _

_He pulled back and angled the elf's face to the side as he vomited up the clear liquid._

_He's alive! _

_Caver's heart and soul swelled with relief. _

_"Don't you ever tire of saving my elven hide, Carvy?" He croaked out weakly._

_"Never" He grinned, bundling the elf into his arms and hugged him tightly "Because I love you too much to let the Maker have you, Fenris" _

_"If I knew drowning would get you to finally admit it I would have tried it sooner" He chuckled weakly, grabbed the blue-eyed man's face and leaned up to place a quick kiss to his lips. His hands dropped when he noticed the tear-tracks on the other man's face, he furrowed his dark brows "Carver, were you just…. crying?"_

_"Of course not" the swordsman grumbled at rubbing his eyes feverishly with the back of his arm._

_"You are SUCH a bad liar, you know that?" he said a smile tugging at his lips as he tucked his head under the other man's chin and hugging him close mumbling 'Venhedis! I think I love you too, Templar Carvy' into the bare muscled chest in front of him._

_The two mages looked at each other with matching bewildered expressions. _

_Carver the angst riddled tit who hated everything was in love with the broody elf and the broody elf who hated everything magic related yet had fallen under Carver's spell._

_Carver who had no magic powers what-so-ever had just brought a man back from the dead._

_And did Carver…. __**Squeak **__in surprise when the elf kissed him?_

* * *

"Forgive me for not remembering straight away my ears and brain was full of water at the time and I do believe I was somewhat distracted by a certain crying Templar…"

Colour found its way onto the younger man's cheeks.

"I thought you had _died." _He scowled, pushing at the taller man's chest lightly"So I have a heart, sue me"

"Has it really been _that _long?" the elf asked, chuckling softly "How have we not killed each other yet?"

"However would I sleep at night without my beautiful night-light" Carver said huskily, pulling the elf back against him so their breastplates collided with s small clunk of metal "Now I say we have stalled enough with this chatter. The bedroom awaits a certain act of love-making" the Templar made a throaty purr and bucked his hips impatiently against the taller man.

"Carver…. I need to bathe first I'm covered in the blood and demon ichor." He said half-heartedly making no move to stop his companion rocking against him like a horny teenager and biting his ear like that.

"A little blood in the hair has never stopped us before" he pointed out, smearing the blood over a high cheek bone with his thumb. "Sex now, get clean later"

"Charming _and_ practical" the Tevinter elf drawled "I like the way you think, Carvy"

The Swordsman grinned broadly at him and set to work on getting the elf out of that spirit hide armour.

One hand flew to the clasp of his pauldrons and the other worked on the tricky latch holding the breastplate to the cuirass all the while manoeuvring the two of them down the hall not breaking the rhythm his hips were grinding against the other or faltering in the attention the elven ear was getting.

For a man he sure is good at multi-tasking Fenris silently praised him.

Watching those large hands remove the armour with the nimble speed only a rouge should have was mesmerizing.

Maker, If Carver kept doing that to his ears…. Ugggh.

He groaned throatily, his legs felt like they were made of jelly he wasn't sure how he was holding himself up much less managing to walk backwards and adding his own fevered thrusts up against his lover every couple of steps.

How the blue-eyed man still managed to get that reaction from him after so many years of being together baffled him.

He caught his reflection over Andraste flaming sword of Carver's armour and was surprised to see a smiling elf looking back at him.

If someone had told him when he entered Kirkwall that in 7 years he'd be a free man happily spending his days fighting by the youngest Hawke's side and spending his nights sleeping peacefully in another man's arms he would have tore out their heart without a second thought.

"Is something wrong?" Carver's voice rumbled with concern when his lovers markings flared suddenly, his azure eyes echoing it as he caught the large green orbs of the Lyrium Warrior. No matter how drunk or horny the Templar Knight was his number one concern was Fenris. If he didn't have Fenris' approval he'd back down in a heartbeat. The elf still was tormented with nightmares of Danarius' mistreatment and rape and he struggled with the flashbacks of his mother and sister that came when they were intimate.

"It's nothing" he assured "I was distracted by how shiny your armour is big Templar man " Well, it was partially true. If he had said what he was truly thinking the young Hawke would have found it amusing surely…

Working as quickly as he could he got the younger mans' gauntlets, chest piece and pauldrons off adding them to the trail pile discarded armour.

"There. No more distractions." He smirked wolfishly, the urge to be as close as humanly possible to the raven-haired man ran hot in his veins. "Get on the bed Carvy" he purred lowly a he pulled the other man roughly down onto the bed and flipped them over so he was on top.

Carver's hands at the back of his neck dragging the Tevinter down and kissed him deeply while the elf made short work of the leg armour and laces on his pants underneath and shimmying the leather down to the knees of the Templar who made a noise of relief now he was free of the leather confines.

"We have to make up for the time you wasted" he murmurs smirking at the man below him

"Me?" Carver's brows shot up "You were the one playing har-" the rest of whatever he was planning on saying went out the window when Fenris suddenly slid inside him burring himself all the way up to the hilt.

Carver's fingernails dug in the elf's back, his teeth sinking deeply into the collarbone to muffle the howling moan that escaped him. Lucky he had such quick reflexes. The last thing he needed was a angry mob of the nobles of Hightown charging in with their pitchforks alight looking for someone being murdered by an apostate or blood-mage in the 'haunted' mansion.

The elf's eyes rolled into the back of his head, humming pleasurably at the tight warmth of Carver surrounding him and Maker…. that animalistic sound his lover just made sent him soaring dangerously close to the edge.

He felt like he was twenty-two again and stealing the young Templar's virginity in one of those fancy rooms in the Hawke's Estate while he was off blasting the face off some mercenary scum in Dark Town or... something.

"How about a little warning next time?" Carver huffed, making a face he wasn't sure if it was at the metallic taste of blood, the tang of Lyrium in his mouth or the fact he wouldn't be able to walk right for the remaining hours of the day. Probably a combination of all three. This was probably the only time he was silently cursing Leto for being so well hung.

He frowned at the blood dribbling slowly down the glowing muscled flesh of the elf. He didn't mean to bite the green-eyed warrior that hard. "Maybe then I wouldn't bite…." He murmured, kissing the wound apologetically

"Your _biting_ is what led to this you know" he said gruffly, leaning down to kiss the Ferelden while he jerked the man beneath him off at twice the speed his hips were bucking against him

"Fenriiiis" He groaned, arching his back off the bed when the elf landed an extra hard thrust "You… you are awfully rough today for someone who wasn't 'looking for company'" he laughed huskily

"You complain a lot for someone who came here looking for this" came the panted reply in his ear.

"Touché"


End file.
